Down the Mine
Down the Mine is the second episode of the tenth season. Plot One day, Thomas was at a junction. He saw Gordon, who is in disgrace, pulling trucks. As soon as Gordon stops, Thomas teases him about how he has fallen in the ditch. He was thinking it was a ditch water and cracks a joke about it. Gordon did not respond as Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel out of the station. Annie and Clarabel felt very shocked and were very disappointed at Thomas for being rude to Gordon. But Thomas doesn't listen to Annie and Clarabel. He just thinks it is a joke that how Gordon has fallen in the ditch. Thomas leaves Annie and Clarabel at Knapford Station and goes off to the mine for some empty trucks. The mine has been made long time ago by the miners, that has made tunnels underground. The tunnel roofs were strong enough to hold the trucks but could not take the weight of the heavy engines. At the points, there was one of the board that warns the engines that there is DANGER and they must not pass the board. Thomas often tries not to pass the board, but he couldn't help himself. The next day, he has made a plan and ignores the Danger sign. When Thomas's fireman got off the cab to change the points, Thomas banged the trucks so hard and knocks his driver off the footplate. He was sure that the area was safe that he can pass the board. Then, the rails collapsed and then he fallen into a chasm and felt very silly. When The Fat Controller arrived, he laughed and seen everything. Thomas felt feeling ashamed of himself and requested The Fat Controller, but The Fat Controller got very confused because he couldn't get Thomas out of the crane, because the crane would be too heavy for the ground. So, the Fat Controller decided to call Gordon to pull Thomas out. Thomas felt very uneasy about this, given about how he teased Gordon about his accident. Shortly, with the winch attached to his buffer-beam, Gordon felt much happier about Thomas's situation, as he was heading to the rescue. After he reached the mine, Gordon promised that he would get Thomas out in two puffs. A long cable has been fastened between them and it was a lot of hard work and pulling, But Gordon finally got Thomas out of the chasm. After Thomas was free, he apologised to Gordon for teasing him about how he fell in the ditch, but Gordon forgave Thomas and think that the joke was very funny. They both felt in disgrace, so they agreed to form an alliance and take care of each other in future. With that, they both got coupled together and puffed buffer to buffer back to the sheds. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) *Percy (music video cameo) *Toby (music video cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) Locations *Lower Tidmouth *Knapford *The Lead Mines *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Trivia *Stock footage from Smokescreen and Thomas and Bertie has been used. Gallery DowntheMine1.png DowntheMine2.png DowntheMine3.png DowntheMine4.png DowntheMine5.png DowntheMine6.png DowntheMine7.png DowntheMine8.png DowntheMine9.png DowntheMine10.png DowntheMine11.png ThomasandBertie18.png|Stock footage ThomasandBertie13.png|Stock footage ThomasandBertie20.PNG|Stock footage DowntheMine12.png DowntheMine13.png DowntheMine14.png DowntheMine14.png DowntheMine15.png DowntheMine16.png DowntheMine17.png DowntheMine18.png DowntheMine19.png DowntheMine20.png DowntheMine21.png DowntheMine22.PNG DowntheMine23.png DowntheMine24.png DowntheMine25.png DowntheMine26.png DowntheMine27.PNG DowntheMine28.png DowntheMine29.png DowntheMine30.png DowntheMine31.png DowntheMine32.PNG DowntheMine33.PNG DowntheMine34.PNG DowntheMine35.PNG DowntheMine36.png DowntheMine37.png DowntheMine38.png DowntheMine39.png DowntheMine40.PNG DowntheMine41.png DowntheMine42.png DowntheMine43.png DowntheMine44.png DowntheMine45.png DowntheMine46.png DowntheMine47.png DowntheMine48.png DowntheMine49.png DowntheMine50.png DowntheMine51.png DowntheMine52.png DowntheMine53.png Smokescreen29.png|Stock footage DowntheMine54.png DowntheMine55.png DowntheMine56.png DowntheMine57.png DowntheMine58.png DowntheMine59.png DowntheMine60.png DowntheMine61.png DowntheMine62.png DowntheMine63.png DowntheMine64.png DowntheMine65.png ThomasandtheEvilDiesel70.jpg|Deleted Scenes PaintPotsAndQueens9.png.png|Deleted Scenes Videos Category:Railway Series Category:Creation Category:TRAINZ Category:Season 10 Category:Remakes Category:Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Template documentation Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:January 2016 Vhs Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:DVD Category:Vhs And DVD Category:2002 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:April 2013 Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:March 2014 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:July 2007 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book